


Shinwa's Bracelet

by LiinHaglund



Category: Subeta (Game)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Goddesses, Magic-Users, Quests, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why you have to look for that bracelet every day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinwa's Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Took this off my old blog and moved it here.
> 
> So yeah, this fic happened... and I regret nothing.

It was done a few seconds. Maleria had always been one to cast spells quickly. Shinwa is naked on her bed, gagged and her hands snugly bound over her head.

Maleria stroked a hand up Shinwa's thigh and didn't stop until she was cupping a breast. The dark matter that clung to her followed, clashing a little with Shinwa's purer light magic.

She moved closer to be able to whisper to the other goddess, “We're going to finish this tonight. I even cut my nails short for you, you know.”

Shinwa shudders, but she doesn't seem entirely repulsed by the proceedings. Maleria smirks wickedly. They have done this before. The other goddess could break loose, should she really attempt it.

Maleria starts with two fingers inside Shinwa's cunt, but the increasing slickness makes three easy to progress to. She presses against the tight channel walls, making them accept four of her fingers sooner than ever.

The real test is when she makes a fist and pushes slowly. They've never gotten this far before, but she feels the warmth engulf her hand and listens to the pitiful whines. The gushing fluids tells a story of their own.

She's not especially rough, but there's a little pain in Shinwa's eyes. In and out are the worst, apparently, but when the other goddess comes and muscles spasm around her fist she laughs.

“Good girl,” she coos. She makes a show out of licking her hand clean then takes a bracelet off Shinwas wrist. “If you want me back tomorrow night, you'd better find it before midnight strikes.”

It's a fun game.

 


End file.
